finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Johnny
.]] :''For the unseen shopkeeper in ''Final Fantasy VIII, see: List of Final Fantasy VIII Characters#Johnny'' Johnny is a minor character from Final Fantasy VII. A young man hailing from Nibelheim, he is a childhood friend of Tifa Lockhart and secretly has a crush on her. Story ''Final Fantasy VII'' As a teenager, Johnny departed for Midgar, and wrote Tifa several letters after he left. One of these can be read in the Nibelheim flashback on disc one. He became a resident of the Sector 7 slums where he lived with his parents. The day after he Sector 1 Reactor's destruction, Johnny left the Sector 7 slums, with the residents gathering together to see him off. He is on the train with AVALANCHE soon after. His first destination was Wall Market, where Cloud and Aeris encountered him in front of the Honeybee Inn. It was shortly after this that the Sector 7 plate fell on the slums, killing all of its residents, although it is unknown if Johnny's parents were able to make it out before the plate fell. Cloud encounters Johnny again in Costa del Sol, where he has found himself a girlfriend. If Tifa is not in the party when the player arrives, she will visit Johnny's home and the two will talk of old times. Johnny is found in Rocket Town later. When Tifa leads the party in search for Cloud, Johnny tells her he has proposed to his girlfriend. ''On the Way to a Smile In ''On the Way to a Smile: Case of Denzel, Johnny is running an outdoor bar in Edge that is modeled on Tifa's 7th Heaven. Four years after Meteorfall, Johnny's infatuation with Tifa has transformed into an open admiration of her tenacity to start a new life after all she has gone through. Although he does not realize it, Johnny actually loses customers to Tifa due to his tendency to tell his patrons about how much she inspired him. He openly objects to Denzel attempting to enlist in the World Regenesis Organization in his cafe, fearing it would damage his image. He also listens in on parts of Denzel's meeting with Reeve Tuesti, and speaks to Denzel about what he heard once Reeve leaves. Development According to the Ultimania Omega and removed scenes from the game, Johnny was to first appear in Seventh Heaven. He gives a choice response to Cloud about Tifa asking what his relationship to her is. The choices are either "We're just childhood friends" or "That's really none of your business, is it?". Depending upon the choice, Johnny will bemoan the fact that he does not have a promise of his own with Tifa and then demand that Cloud treat her right, or leave wishing to become a "proper man". Either way, it is implied that he leaves Midgar's slums out of heartbreak thanks to Cloud and Tifa's intimacy which he can never have. Thể_loại:Nhân vật không điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong On the Way to a Smile